Sensors are commonly used to sense one or more properties of a fluid. For example, humidity sensors are often used to measure the relative humidity of a volume or flow of air or other gas. Some humidity sensors, such as capacitive and resistive type humidity sensors, rely on the ability of a sensing material to quickly absorb and desorb water. The absorbed water may alter measurable properties of the sensing material. Heaters may be used to more quickly desorb water between measurements. A need exists for improved humidity sensors that can provide fast and accurate humidity measurements with minimal to no hysteresis while reducing power consumption of the humidity sensor.